


Watery Interlude #2: Strange New Friends

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Muz-Lari does some recruiting in the Riften jail.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um, Whumptober 2020





	Watery Interlude #2: Strange New Friends

Muz-Lari listened with her head cocked as the strange khajiit told his tale.

This made no sense whatsoever. She was sure she would remember an assassination job with a blue khajiit. She wasn’t that spacey. Was she?

As the khajiit, Inigo, continued to speak, Muz-Lari examined him closely.

He looked fit enough with his lean muscles. Though, he did look to be a little thin. Whether that was caused by the skooma or the poor prison food, she wasn’t sure.

“So, do it. Take your revenge,” Inigo finished.

Muz-Lari blinked in slight confusion.

“Why would I kill you for something you didn’t do?”

“Don’t play with me like that,” Inigo said teeth slightly bared in anguish, his ears pressed back. “I wronged you! I tried to kill you! I deserve to die for what I’ve done. Strike me down and be done with it!”

Muz-Lari stared at the male for several heartbeats. He really was delusional. There was something profoundly sad about him. But…she could also see something…good. Yes, good. Whatever wrongs he had done, he’d never get better in this jailcell.

“I’m not the person you think I am,” Muz-Lari said calmly. “But you look strong and useful. Why don’t you come with me?”

“I fight with you?”

Muz-Lari nodded.

“Or die defending you. Yes! This is how I’ll repay my debt,” Inigo declared, his ears standing to attention, his eyes lighting up. “Hear that Mr. Dragonfly? I’m going to make this right. Would you like to come with me?”

As Inigo began to gather his things, Muz-Lari heard a rattle and deep snarl behind her. She stepped out of Inigo’s cell and leaned over the banister to look at the prison’s lower floor.

She saw a black khajiit male, probably a cathay, gripping his cell bars hissing at a startled guard.

“Come closer and say that again! Khajiit dares you!”

Curious, Muz-Lari started to head down the stairs. She decided she wanted to talk to the black khajiit.

She knew her friends would think her action unwise, but hey, Ko’va did tell her once that she should try being more open to meeting new people. Besides, meeting Inigo had gone well. Talking to this other stranger may be good as well.

“Inigo meet me downstairs when you’re ready,” she called.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 24: you're not making any sense


End file.
